Gang Ender
by Major144
Summary: The Agency calls Rico and Sheldon to go to Stilwater to eliminate the gangs. They will team up with a new gang called the Saints. They will destroy the other gangs. It's going to get chaotic.
1. Chapter 1 The Mission

Gang Ender  
Chapter 1 The Mission  
By: Major144  
I do not own Saint Row or Just Cause this is a story just for fun.

Rico Rdriguez walked into the briefing room of the Agency. He looked around the table and saw his former mentor Tom Sheldon sitting in one seat at the briefing table casually drinking a margarita. Rico also noticed Jaden Tan and Maria Kane sitting at the table. Rico took his a seat. Sheldon finished his margarita and stood.  
"Thank y'all all for coming on short notice." He said.  
"So what's the mission this time? Killing a craze dictator? Stoping a group of rogue communist with nuclear missiles? Destroying a drug cartel?"asked Rico.  
"Your close with the drug cartel bit Rico. The mission is putting an end to a bunch of gangs." Said Sheldon.  
Everyone looked at Sheldon. He brought down a screen and turned on a projector. An image of a large city appeared.  
"This here is the city Stilwater. A big city located in the state of Michigan. It's a bustling city full of life. Unfortunately it happens to be home to some of the worst street gangs I've ever seen. These gangs are bring drugs, weapons, prostitution, and chop shops to the street of that fair city. To make matters worse all these gangs are in a huge gang war with one another and they don't care if innocent civilians just happen to be around when they tussle. " Said Sheldon.  
"Shouldn't the police be dealing with these gangs." Asked Maria.  
"They should, but unfortunately the gangs are well connected and they know which hands need greasing. So Uncle Sam is sending us in to deal with these gangs and give the city back to the people" explained Sheldon.  
"How do we do that? If we can't get help from the police to back use out?" Asked Tan.  
"We'll now there a new gang that's starting up. They call themselves the Saints. The Saints are run by a man called Julius Little. He's a local who wants to put an end to the other gangs and give Stilwater some peace. He and his crew have agreed to help us. Julius will be a valuable source of information and a vital asset to the completion of this mission. We will leave tomorrow for Stilwater and rendezvous with the Saints at Saint's row. Dismissed." Said Sheldon.  
Everyone left the room to prepare for the mission.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to StilWater

Gang Ender  
Chapter 2 Welcome to Stilwater  
By: Major144  
I do not own Saint Row or Just Cause this is a story just for fun.

It had been a long flight from the agency base in Washington to Michigan. When they got there the four Agency operatives were a little jet lagged. Rico had spent the trip reading the reports about the gangs. There were tree gangs.  
The first gang was called the Los Carnales. They were Latin-American gang led by two brothers. Named Hector and Angelo Lopez. The gang had been founded by their father Alejando Lopez, who died some time ago. The Los Carnales ran the drug trafficking in Stilwater and they had connections with a Columbian Cartel. They also did a little bit of gun running. Their gangs color was red.

The second gang was called the Vice Kings. They were lead and founded by a man named Benjamin King. According to the reports the Los Carnales had been trying to take over the Sunnyvale Gardens neighborhood. King had railed the people of the neighborhood into a gang and fended them off. That group became the Vice Kings. The Vice Kings were into all kinds of business both legal and illegal. Their illegal business consisted of prostitution, extortion, gambling, counterfeiting and a little bit of arms dealing. Their legal business consisted of producing music with their company Kingdom Come Records. Their gang color was yellow.

The third gang was called the Westside Rollerz. They were lead and founded by a man named Joseph Pierce. The Rollerz business consisted of illegal street races, and illegal dealing of stolen car parts. Their gang color was blue.

So those were the gangs Rico and the others were against. They sounded tough. Rico looked around and view the city. Seemed nice enough. Rico told Sheldon and the others to go on ahead he'd catch up with them. He wanted to explore the city a little. They went on ahead. After a hour or so of exploring the city Rico went to Saints Row. It was one of the poorer parts of the city. Rico looked at the people, the broken down cars, and the abandon buildings. He passed a man wearing a coat selling a bunch of watches from a suitcase advertising his ware.  
"Watches! Get your watches! Real cheap only three hundred dollars can't get hat can of deal in the stores!" The man shouted.  
Rico walked by him and a woman selling cigarets. He stopped a noticed a group of men dressed in yellow standing in front of a wall. They were Vice King gang members! On the wall they were looking at were the words Rollerz spray painted in blue letters on it. It was a gang tag.  
"Man look at that eye shore." Said Vice King #1.  
"To hell with the Rollerz!" Said Vice King #2.  
"You going to let them disrespect us like that?" Said Vice King #1 to Vice King #3.  
"No I ain't." He said as he pulled out a can of spray paint. "This will learn them." He said as he started spraying paint on the tag.  
Just then three men wearing blue walked up towards them. One was carrying a baseball bat. It was the Rollerz! They glared at the Vice Kings.  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" Demanded Rollerz #1 who had the baseball bat.  
"Oh just doing a public service." Said Vice King #2.  
"That so." Said Rollerz #2.  
"Yeah some drunk homeless guy threw up on this. We're just cleaning and being good citizens." Said Vice King #2.  
The Rollerz did not like that. Rollerz #1 swung his baseball bat and hit Vice King #2 in the head knocking him to the ground. Vice King #3 ran in and threw a punch and hit Rollerz #1 with the spray can he fell to the ground. Rollerz #2 threw a punch, but Vice King #3 dodged out of the way and sprayed paint into his opponents face. Rollerz fell to the ground screaming in pain. Rollerz #1 stood up and started running away. Vice King #3 threw his spray can at him. It hit him, but he still continued running. Vice King #3 went back to join the fight. Rollerz #3 was getting into a fist fight Vice King #1. Just then a bright red Convertible with three man wearing red in it pulled up. Two men were in the front one men in the back. It was the Carnales!  
"Hector says hi." Said the men in the passenger seat as he pulled at a machine gun and the man in back pulled at an assault rifle and started shooting.  
Rico quickly dived down telling the cigaret women and the watch seller to get down. They did what he said. A blast of gun fire tore above their heads. The Vice Kings and Rollerzs pulled out pistoles and tried to shoot back at the Carnales. The two Rollerz and Vice King #1 were quickly cut down by the machine gun fire. The two remaining Vice Kings ducked out of the way. The machine clipped empty. The gunner quickly rached for another clip. The Vice King #2 ran forward and shot him. The men in the back with the assault rifle quickly shot Vice King #2. Just then Rollerz #1 reappeared armed with an assault rifle and started firing at the Convertible. The Convertible took off trying to avoid the gun fire, but the driver got shoot and lost control of the car. They crashed horribly into a building throwing the man in back out of the car. Rollerz #1 walked and shot the down man. He smiled in triumph. Vice King #2 appeared from behind and shot him. The Rollerz fell to the ground lifeless. The Vice King turned and saw Rico and the others.  
"Just not your folks day." He said as he walked towards them with his gun.  
"No it's yours." Said Rico as he pulled out his gun and fired three shots into the gang member.  
Two in the shoulders one in the chest. The Vice King fell to the ground. Rico heard some clapping and turned to see two men wearing purple approaching him. One was African American wearing a black hat, a purple shirt, and a black leather jacket. The other was Caucasian with brown hair and a beard. He wore black shirt with a purple stripe on the chest and a purple under shirt.  
"We'll played. You got some moves player. Names Julius Littles leader of the Saints." Said one of the men as he stuck his hound out to shake.  
Rico shook it.  
"The names Rico Rdriguez I'm with the Agency. I've been sent to help you." Said Rico.  
"That's great. Will take you to our base." Said Julius.  
"Come on Julius we got to get out of here before the police arrive." Said the other man.  
"Alright Troy will get moving." Said Julius.  
They started walking.  
"How you Stilwater so far?" Asked Julius.  
"It's nice, but a little crazy." Admitted Rico.  
"Welcome to Stilwater!" Troy said sarcastically.  
"Yeah it was one hell of a welcome." Said Rico.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Clearing Some Trash

Gang Ender  
Chapter 3 Clearing Some Trash  
By: Major144  
I do not own Saint Row or Just Cause this is a story just for fun.

Rico followed Julius and Troy to a large church. There was several people wearing purple in the building. He saw that Sheldon and the others agents were there. Sheldon walked up to the three of them.  
"Welcome to our new base of operations Rico. I see you met Julius leader of the Saints and his second in command Troy." He said.  
"Your agent got some moves Sheldon. He handle himself well in a little a gang fight and expertly took down a Vice King." Said Julius.  
"Thank you." Said Sheldon.  
Julius left to go talk to some people. Sheldon took Rico over to a group of three people. Two males one female. The female was of Asian heritage with dark hair. The two males were African American and Eastern Asian heritage. The Asian had on sunglasses and his hair was black with blond highlights.  
"Rico these are Julius lieutenants Johnny Gat, Dex, and Lin." Said Sheldon.  
Rico shook hands with the lieutenants.  
"Your quite handsome." Said Lin.  
"Need all the help we can get." Said Dex.  
"You don't look like some super spy badass, but hell looks can be deceiving." Said Johnny adjusting his sunglasses.  
Rico saw Troy waving him over. He excused himself from the lieutenants and went over to Troy.  
"What up?" He asked.  
"I just got a tip that an old abandon liquor store is being used as a Carnale hideout. I've also heard that a group of Vice Kings plans to take them out. I figure if we kill both groups we get a small foot hold in taking back the Row." Said Troy.  
"Sounds like a good plan." Said Rico.  
"I'll take you there." Said Troy.

They walked out of the church and got into a purple Sedan and started driving.  
On the way to the liquor store. Rico saw a bunch of campaign posters. Some had a picture of an African American. On those posters it said reelect Marshall Winslow for mayor. Some of the posters had an old bald Caucasian man. On those posters the words vote Richard Hughes for mayor.  
"Election for for mayor. Who you voting for?" He asked Troy.  
"I'm voting for Winslow. He's trying clean the city with nonviolent methods. He even grew up in Saints Row. Despite all the corruption in the police force his clean. I think he has his suspensions about the police being corrupt. I don't trust Hugh's his methods are a tad extreme. He wants to arm the police with more guns and body armor. He wants to rule by force. I not voting for him." Said Troy.  
They pulled up to curb. Down the street was the liquor store. The windows were boarded up and there was a faded sign that read Brown Baggers. Rico saw a couple of bright muscle cars pull up into an ally. Six Vice Kings hopped out. One had an assault rife, one had a machine gun, one had a shotgun and the remaining tree had pistols. Two of the pistol a welders stayed to guard the cars while the remaining gang members went towards the liquor store. They spilt up. The gang members with the assault rifle and the machine gun went to the right, while the gang members armed with the shot gun and the pistol went to the left.  
"Will take out the Vice Kings guarding the cars then will deal with the others and the Carnale." Said Rico as he pulled out a pistol with a silencer.

Troy nodded. They crept towards the alley Rico ducked behind some garbage cans. Troy picked up a small rock and threw it at the sidewalk and immediately ducked behind a mailbox. The rock made a small clattering sound. This attracted the two Vice Kings out of the alley with one behind the other. They walked past the garbage cans looking for whoever made the noise. Rico stood up and in one swift motion shot the two Vice Kings with one shot. The bullet went through the two gang members chest. They fell to the ground with hardly a sound. He crept to the right of the building telling Troy to stay. He was behind the two Vice Kings with the assault rifle and the machine gun. He snuck behind the Vice King with the assault rifle. He wrapped one his arm around the man's throat and covered his mouth and nose with his hand. The Vice King made a gagging sound and dropped his weapon and tried escape Rico's grip. Rico wouldn't budge. He calmly raised his gun and shot the Vice King with the machine gun in the back of the head. He then turn back to the man he was choking. With a twist he broke the man's neck. He dropped the dead men. He went to the Conner if the building and saw the two remaining Vice Kings approaching. He stepped out from the corner and fired two shots into the approaching Vice Kings. They dropped to the ground with barely a sound. He picked up the dead Vice King's machine gun and then walked back to Troy.  
"Put some of the Vice Kings in one of the cars. I got an idea how to lure some of the Carnales out." Said Rico.

They loaded a couple of dead Vice Kings into the car, put the car in neutral and pushed it out into the street. Rico got behind some garbage cans near the liquor.  
"Hey! The Vice Kings are here!" He shouted.  
Immediately three Carnales came charging out. Armed with an assault rifle and two machine guns. They saw the car with the Vice Kings in it and opened fire. The car was riddle with bullets the two Vice Kings flopped around blood leaking everywhere. Then the Carnales ran out of ammunition.  
"That will teach you Vice King ass holes not to come in our territory!" Shouted a Carnale.  
Rico stood up and fired his machine gun mowing down the three Carnales. He herd shouting from the liquor store.  
"Louis what's going on out there? Did you kill them?" Shouted a voice.  
Rico crept up to the liquor store door. There were a couple of holes in the door. He peered into one. He saw four Carnales. Two armed with pistoles, one with a shotgun, and one with a machine gun. The one with the machine gun seemed to be in charge. He waved one of the pistol welders towards the door. The gang member nervously approached the door. When he was fixing to open it Rico slammed the door into his face , breaking his nose and knocking him down. He quickly shot the gang member armed with the shot gun. The gang member in charge and the other pistol welder jumped behind the counter and started shooting like crazy. They had terrible aim. The gang member with the broken nose got up, pick up a piece of wood and charged swinging at Rico. Rico caught his arm and twisted. The gang member shouted in pain and dropped his weapon. Rico slammed his fist into the man's throat and crushed his windpipe. The man collapsed to the floor. Rico turn his attention back to the two remaining gang members. The one in charge was making a run for a back exit while the one with the other covered him. Rico fired his gun and shot the gang member in the chest killing him. The head thug made it to the exit and ran out into an alleyway. Troy appeared and shot the fleeing Man in the head.  
"Now that this trash is cleared out let's go join the others." Said Troy.  
They walked back to their car and headed back to the church.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Taking Back the Row

Gang Ender  
Chapter 4 Taking Back the Row  
By: Major144  
I do not own Saint Row or Just Cause this is a story just for fun.

Rico and Troy returned to the church. All the Saints were gather outside. Julius was standing on the steps fixing to give a speech.  
"Every person here knows why were here and what we need to do. Those gangs riding around with their flags thinking they own the city a d everyone in it. Rollerz, Carnales, Vice Kings aren't making this man here scared to walk these here streets. It's time we take back the streets and show them that when good people get together and set their minds on a goal anything is possible! This city belongs to the people not to them!" Shouted Julius.  
The Saints cheered and clapped.  
"His one hell of a speaker." Said Rico.  
"You can say that again." Said Troy.  
A Saint member came rushing in and ran up to Julius.  
"Julius we got trouble. The gangs are going to have one huge fight with one another to take over the Row!" He shouted.  
"Alright people gather your weapons this is where we make our stand. We're going to go in and hit them hard." Said Julius.  
The Saints ran for their cars. Rico got into a car with Johnny and they took off. When they got there it looked like a small war was going on. There was about thirty guys from each gang shooting and fighting one another. Rico and Johnny stepped out of their car and charged forward with guns.  
"Take out the lieutenants!" Julius shouted from the background.  
Rico went after some Carnales with his machine gun. He mowed down three when he saw the gang lieutenant with a couple of body guards all welding assault rifles. They saw Rico and fired at him. Rico shot one of the body guards and dove behind a car for cover. The lieutenant and his remaining body guard stopped firing to reload. A couple Carnales armed with a baseball bat and a knife charged at Rico. He dodged a swing of the bat slammed a punch into the mans face and another into his chest. Breaking the mans nose, cracking a couple of ribs and sent him crashing to the ground. He dodged a thrust from the knife grabbed the mans knife arm and slammed his elbow down on the mans arm. There was a loud cracking sound as the man screamed clutching his arm. Rico punched him in the face to silence him. He picked up the knife and hurled the at the bodyguard who was raising his assault rifle. The knife hit him in the middle of the forehead and he fell to the ground lifeless. The lieutenant starred stunned and raised his assault rifle, but Rico was quicker on the draw. He shot the lieutenant in the throat. The lieutenant fell with a look of shock on his face.

Elsewhere Johnny was taking on the Vice Kings. He walked up behind a couple of them and slammed their heads together. He picked up their guns and shot a couple more Vice Kings. A Vice King with a baseball bat came charging at him. Johnny dodged a swing grabbed him and slammed his head through a a nearby car window. The Vice King went limp and Johnny dropped him to the ground. Johnny saw the lieutenant with a couple of bodyguards armed with assault rifles. He charged forward and shot one bodyguard and slammed the other bodyguard into a wall. The lieutenant pointed his gun at Johnny and opened fired. Johnny quickly grabbed the bodyguard and used him as a human shield. The bodyguard took several rounds before Johnny threw him at the lieutenant. They crashed into a heap. Johnny walked over to the down lieutenant and shot him.

Rico and Johnny joined up to take down the Rollerz.  
"Sure is one hell of a party!" Shouted Johnny.  
"Time to take care of the last of our guest!" Shouted Rico.  
They charged forward mowing down Rollerz until they saw the lieutenant and his bodyguards. Rico took down one bodyguard, while Johnny took down the other. Then they both shot the lieutenant. The remaining members of the three gangs retreated. Julius walked up to Rico and Johnny.  
"Good work guys the Row is ours." He said.  
They heard the sound of police sirens.  
"We better get going before the cops show up." Said Julius.  
They all got back to their cars and returned to the church. The war to take back the city had begun.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Divide and Conquer

Gang Ender  
Chapter 5 Divide and Conquer  
By: Major144  
I do not own Saint Row or Just Cause this is a story just for fun.

The Saints returned to the church. Julius congratulated everyone on their success and then went into a speech.  
"Listen up folks. We did a good job with taking back the Row. But lets not get to cocky. You think the other gangs are going to forget this and stop coming here. Your wrong! They are going to keep coming at use, unless we take the fight to them and wipe them out. This isn't going to end until the Carnales, the Rollerz, and the Vice Kings are nothing but a bad memory." Said Julius.  
The crowd cheered.  
"We're going to divide and conquer. Dex, you got the Carnales. Ever since they hooked up with the Colombians, it's like they own this town, and with that drug money rolling in, we can't compete. Be smart on how you move against 'em. The Lopez family been running that gang for thirty years. There's a reason they still around. Johnny I want you to handle the Vice Kings. I want to see their corrupt kingdom burning with a hail of bullets. Lin I want you to go undercover and spy on the Rollerz. We don't know enough about this gang so I want one of use on the inside. I trust you all to do a good job. Now lets take back the city!" Said Julius.  
The crowd disputed to begin planing on take down the gangs.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Reports and Choices

Gang Ender  
Chapter 6 Reports and Choices  
By: Major144  
I do not own Saint Row or Just Cause this is a story just for fun.

Rico walked around the church. He was wondering what gang he should go after first. He saw one of the Saints turn on a radio. Rico listened for a little bit. It was a news report about the latest gang fight.  
"I'm Jack Armstrong. If you've been wondering what those new colors are that you've been seeing on the streets lately, Stilwater Police Chief Richard Monroe addressed the media on that very subject today, and our own Jane Valderamma was there. Jane?" Said Jack Armstrong.  
"Jack. As if this city didn't have enough to worry about, Chief Monroe revealed today that a fourth gang has thrown its colors into the ring, doing battle on the streets of Stilwater. Chief Monroe said that the name of the new gang is... the 3rd Street Saints." Said Jane Valderamma.  
"We've identified a new cell of urban terrorist today. While they like to call themselves the 3rd Street Saints, we're calling them nothing more than common criminals. At this time we know very little about them, other than that they exist and they are the driving force behind the recent ramp-up of gang violence that has plagued this city." Said Chief Monroe  
"I asked Chief Monroe how his force will handle this new threat." Said Jane Valderamma.  
"We budgeted more money this year for training, surveillance, undercover officers, and for more sophisticated body armor and weaponry. We plan to take the fight to them rather than wait for them to attack the citizens of this great city. If we act quickly and with steely determination, these 3rd Street Saints simply can't survive." Said Chief Monroe.  
"It sounds as if Chief Monroe has lined up the resources he needs to stop this new gang from becoming another major danger in a town already on the ropes. From the newsroom, I'm Jane Valderamma. Jack." Said Jane Valderamma.  
"Thank you, Jane. More from the newsroom in less than 30 minutes. I'm Jack Armstrong." Said Jack Armstrong.  
Rico let that information sink in. Well that should certainly get the other gangs attention. But the question still remained who should he help take down first. Rico went over all the information he new about the gangs. The Rollerz were dangerous, but their crimes were no international threat. He would save them for last. The Vice Kings were armed and well funded. They were indeed a huge threat. Then he thought about the Los Carnales. He remembered that they were backed by a large Columbian cartel, possible the biggest in the world. That made Los Carnales the biggest threat. Rico would deal with hem first, then the Vice Kings, and finally the Rollerz. Rico went to find Dex to see what kind of information and plans he had for taking out the Los Carnales.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Drug Labs

Gang Ender  
Chapter 7 Drug Labs  
By: Major144  
I do not own Saint Row or Just Cause this is a story just for fun.

Rico entered a small room in the church. He found Dex going over some papers behind was a large board with various pictures behind of the Los Carnales. Dex looked up at Rico as he came in.  
"Oh, hey man, didn't hear you come in. Check this out." Said Dex as he waved to some pictures on the table."The Carnales were the first organized gang in the city. The way Julius tells it, they owned the whole damn town until Benjamin King stepped up against them. Tell ya what though, I ain't worried about their history so much as I am the fact that A: the Lopez brothers are crazy psychopaths and B: Victor, their enforcer, survived a dozen VK drive-bys. The mans like the freaking Incredible Hulk or something. Sounds pretty bad right? Now add in that the Carnales are backed by the largest drug cartel in the world, and I think you'll understand why we're gonna play this safe instead of pullin' a Johnny. We cut off their income first, then we go for Hector. Sound good?"  
"Agreed." Said Rico  
"That was a rhetorical question, but thanks for your support." Said Dex. "I got Troy goin' into Carnales territory to find out where their main plant is, but I already know where to score product. They have labs here, here, and here. Taking them out should distract the Carnales long enough for us to find out where they're making this shit. Let's get to work." He said.  
Rico left the room and met up with Sheldon to get some gear and to tell him about the plan and lication of the labs. Sheldon gave Rico a high powered pistol and his gauntlet garbling hook. Sheldon grabbed himself a pistol.  
"Let's each take a lab Rico." Said Sheldon. "I'll take the one in Southern Cross you take the one in The Mills." He said.  
"Sounds good to me." Said Rico.  
"Happy hunting to you." Said Sheldon.  
The two of them left the church and went in separate cars.

Sheldon reached his location first he got out the car and slowly walked down an alley. He spotted the address where he was supposed to go. It was an old abandon boarded building. He heard some music playing. Sheldon creeped up on it and peaked through a couple of boards he saw four Latino men and a women. The man were wearing red T-shirts. The women was wearing a mini skirt and a sports bra. Obviously she was some kind of prostitute. Three of the men were packing drugs on a nearby table. A drug lab that was sitting on a nearby table next to them. The fourth man was snorting some cocaine and dirty dancing with the women. Sheldon looked around the alley and found some rope. He smiled to himself. He had an idea. He found a light pole. Sheldon threw the rope over the light pole. He made a little noose on one end of the rope and after a little bit more tying he made himself a little snare trap he covered the snare with some old newspaper. When that was done he got next to a dumpster. He pulled out his pistol and fired a few shots at a couple of the buildings remaining windows and quickly hid behind the dumpster. There was a bunch of shouting and the door was kicked out three of the gangsters came charging down the alley with machine guns. The lead runner immediately stepped into the snare trap and sprang it. The snare tightened around the man's leg taking him into the air. The gangster freaked out and clumsily pulled the trigger of his machine gun shooting and killing the other two gangsters. After a minute his gun clipped empty. The gangster trashed around trying to get free. Sheldon walked up to the rope and cut it with his knife. The gangster let out a shout as he hit the ground with a thud. He laid there unconscious. Sheldon quietly entered the building. He heard some more shouting.  
"What's going on out there?! Are we under attack?!" Asked a voice.  
Sheldon entered a room and found the fourth gangster and the prostitute. The gangster's eyes were red from the drugs and there was powered on his nose. He held a pistol in one shaking hand.  
"Who the hell are you gringo?!" He demanded.  
"Names Tom Sheldon and I'm here to put a stop to your little illegal activity and I'm fixing to be your worse nightmare." Said Sheldon.  
"Like hell I'm afraid of some fat gringo with some stupid Texas accent!" Laughed the gangster as he pointed his gun at Sheldon.  
Sheldon pulled out his gun in one motion and shot the gangster's gun right out of his hand. The gangster gave a scream as his trigger finger became dislocated. He clutched his injured hand. Sheldon turned towards the prostitute.  
"Best be leaving little lady things are fixing to get ugly." He said.  
The women grabbed her things and ran out of the room. Sheldon watched her go. The gangster made a lunge for Sheldon's gun. Sheldon easily side stepped him, grabbed one is the gangster's arms and twisted. The gangster let out a scream of pain. Sheldon marched him to the table with the lab equipment and slammed the gangster's face into some beakers. The gangster screamed in pain. Sheldon let him go and he collapsed to the ground grasping his face in his hands. Sheldon walked over to the drug lab and grabbed a bottle of chemicals. He started pouring them around the room and around the gangster. He grabbed a Bunsen burner and turned it on. He turned to the still groaning gangster on the floor.  
"The problem with your illegal business is that it's highly flammable." He said as he dropped the burner to on the spilt chemicals. The gangster watched in horror as everything started catching on fire. He got up and tried to run away, but the flames caught up to him and set him ablaze. He screamed and fell over screaming as the fire burned him to death. Sheldon calmly exited the building as it caught on fire.  
"That place won't being doing anymore business around these parts." He said as he walked away.

Elsewhere Rico had just reached The Mills. The place was the industrial park of Stillwater. Rico made his way down the street until he saw the location it was an old abandon warehouse building. Rico got out of his car and approached the building. He saw a red van parked outside. Two men wearing red shirts came walking out carrying crates and started loading them into the van. After they were done one of the men pulled out a lighter and some cigarettes. The other man went into a nearby alley. Rico silently entered the alley. He saw the gangster's back facing him. He heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down then the sound of liquid hitting the ground. The man was urinating. Rico pulled out a few inches of grappling wire from his gauntlet and approached the man from behind. In a minute the man was done urinating and was zipping up his pants. Rico sprang forward and wrapped the grappling wire around the man's throat. The man made a coughing sound as the wire cut into his throat. He thrashed around desperately trying to break free, but Rico would not let go. After a few seconds the man gave a shudder and stopped moving. Rico dropped the dead gangster and approached the end of the alley. He found the other man still smoking his cigarette. Rico stepped out of the alley with his pistol raised. The gangster only had time to look in surprise before Rico shot him in the chest and killed him. Rico walked over to him and took his lighter, thinking it might come in handy. He entered the building. The first thing Rico noticed when he went in was the faint smell of gasoline and some oil barrels. Rico made his way deeper into the building. He peaked into one large room, where he saw two more gangster working on a drug lab packaging drugs. Rico went back to the entrance of the building and grabbed one of the barrels of oil. He cut a small hole in the barrel with a knife and started rolling it back towards the room with the gangsters and drug lab. The two gangster's looked up from their work in confusion at the sound of the rolling barrel. Rico fired his pistol at them forcing them to duck for cover. Rico gave the the barrel a mighty shove send it rolling towards the drug lab. The barrel left a trail of oil in it's wake. Rico pulled out the lighter and lit it. He dropped it on the trail of oil. The two gangsters popped up from behind the table with machine guns. Before they could fire their weapons the flames reached the barrel and the drug lab and exploded into a enormous fire ball killing them instantly and catching the building on fire. Rico calmly exited the burping building and went back to his car and drove off.

Latter that day news about Rico and Sheldon's little drug lab clean up were heard on the radio.  
"I'm Jack Armstrong. It was raining syringes today on the east side. For details, we go to our Jane Valderamma." Said Jack.  
"First one, then two, drug labs blew sky-high in the territory controlled by the Hispanic gang known as Los Carnales, today. The buildings themselves were reduced to rubble, and the drug-making and drug-using equipment inside was destroyed. Police did not allow any press near the burned-out buildings as they were processing the scenes for evidence. Eye witnesses I spoke to described a lone bomber who made small work of the series of attacks, and whose identity is, as yet, unknown. Reporting from the newsroom, I'm Jane Valderamma." Said Jane.  
"Thank you, Jane. We await word from Stilwater police on their policy for cleaning up the area of both drug debris and gang member activity. It's not safe out there folks. We'll bring you the details at the top of the hour. I'm Jack Armstrong." Said Jack.

The first blows to the Carnales had been launched.

To be continue.


End file.
